Red Roses
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: This is a slight yaoi story that starts off in high school and goes into the regular KH time frame. Myde meets Ienzo as he is getting beat up really bad and helps him out. this has angst and ends in charater death no read for you if you dont like it.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts DOESN'T belong to me, I write fics for my own amusement and everyone else's amusement. I will NEVER make ANY money off of this and I give full ownership for the charters to Square enix.

Read and Review

I LOVE hearing everyone's opinions on my writing.

This has like four chapters to it

and is a be-lated birthday present to CodeLyoko

I am sorry it took so long to write, I couldn't wrap it up and decided to do chapters to it

Paring so far: Ienzo/ Myde

Ienzo walked down the hall of Kingdom Hearts High, his eyes were down cast from everyone, noone liked him and he didn't have any friends in the place. He ran in to Sora and Kairi in the hall, the two people he liked the least, partly because they bullied him since elementary school. Their favorite past time was see if they could make Ienzo cry, nothing had changed.

"Hey emo-boy, watch where you are going, you faggot" Sora said, nasty and spiteful to Ienzo. Sora was about 5'7 and was the leader of a gang at the school, it was against people that were different from most people, like gays and such. Sora was bisexual and Ienzo came to a conclusion that Sora was a hypocritical idiot.

Ienzo glared at Sora using his side vision to find a way out, seeing that he didn't want to fight, he was never one to pick one and usually didn't win them either. "...just,...leave me alone,...please,..." requested Ienzo, knowing in he would be denied that request. "Why should we?" the annoying voice of Kairi asked, she was hanging on Sora's arm like a whore.

"..." Ienzo decided to say nothing to them.

-------------------

"Myde...Wake up! your going to be late for your first day!" His mother called.

Myde mumbled an "ok" and got out of bed and into the shower. He had just moved to Hallow Bastion about two weeks ago with his mother. He wasn't really sure why they had moved in the first place, but they did. Myde turned on the shower and took of his pjs. He waited for the water to go luke warm before going inside and shut the sliding glass door. Myde washed his hair and everything else before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist and went into his closet to get his clothes for the day which consisted of Vans, socks, slightly tight jeans with a slight rip at the knee; they were black, a black spandex shirt with a green T-shirt over it. Myde quickly styled his hair in a mullet/ Mohawk, grabbed his breakfast and backpack and ran out the door.

Myde walked down the hallway of his new school he stopped and went down a hallway hearing students chant " Fight, Fight..." Myde HATED fighting and went to go see if he could break it up. He went over and saw a boy with brown spikey-ish hair pounding on a much much smaller boy that had red hair, from what he could tell. Myde pushed up to the fight and punched the kid with brown hair in the nose, causing him to back up. To Myde's horror the other boy didn't have red hair, he had blue chrome hair, it had just been covered in blood. Myde quickly cradled the beaten up Ienzo in his arms and carried him to the front office.

"...let me go..." Ienzo said, more of commanded to the taller teen. He didn't want to be carried like an infant, like he was cared for.

" we are almost there" Myde said to Ienzo as he passed out.

----------------------

Ienzo woke up he was in the hospital the room was blurry and he couldn't make out much of anything except of a vase on the table that contained a singal red rose, along with a card. Ienzo opened the card and read the short letter that said.

_Dear Ienzo,_

_I am sorry that I could not stay in the hospital any longer. I hope I can be your friend. I brought you a rose as you can see. The people at the desk told me that it as your birthday. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY IENZO!_

_Love, Myde_

Ienzo blinked and looked at the rose and read the letter a few more times before he carefully set the letter on the hospital night stand and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts DOESN'T belong to me, I write fics for my own amusement and everyone else's amusement. I will NEVER make ANY money off of this and I give full ownership for the charters to Square enix.

Read and Review

I LOVE hearing everyone's opinions on my writing.

Chapter 2

---------------------------------

Ienzo had Myde in one of his classes, he knew that only because the teacher called his name at role. Every day during sixth period. Ienzo was getting kind of worried about Myde, and possibly missed him. The question in Ienzo's mind was 'how can I miss him if I never really knew him?' This was a dilemma for Ienzo. The first time he had met Myde was 3 weeks ago. Questions were revolving around in Ienzo's mind. Ienzo was sitting in the cafeteria when a shadow came in front of him it was the unfamiliar shadow of Myde. "Hey Ienzo" Myde said happily as though he had been to school and they saw each other every day since the time he had saved him from Sora.

Ienzo looked at Myde not even sure why he was talking to him seeing that no one else did. "Can I sit with you, Ienzo?" Myde asked not sure if Ienzo liked him or wanted him to be anywhere near him. Ienzo looked up at Myde astonished that he had even asked him if he could, he had no friends since kindergarten and this was a very first for Ienzo. "Ummmmm...sure..." Ienzo said looking at Myde closely. He had no reason to trust Myde and no reason not to trust Myde.

Myde didn't even seem to notice Ienzo studying him closely as he happily sat down across from Ienzo. "How are you feeling, Ienzo?"Myde asked, looking and smiling at Ienzo. He had been very worried about Ienzo and had visited him in the hospital every day the thing was, every time he had visited, Ienzo had been sleeping. "I am fine." Ienzo said, looking down at his book. He didn't have friends so reading had became a very big past time for Ienzo. "Whatcha reading?" Myde asked Ienzo who didn't look up but showed Myde the spine of the book so he could figure it out for himself. "Ienzooo I cant read it" Myde whined as Ienzo smiled slightly "That is because it is in Latin" Ienzo said grinning, still reading the book. "Oh, I knew that" Myde said, as he started eating his lunch. "Do you want half of this sandwich, Ienzo?" Myde asked offering him half of a cold cut chicken sandwich. "No thank you Myde" Ienzo replied as the bell rang to go to sixth period, "Come on, you have that class with me, its AP Chemistry" Ienzo said as he shut his book and stood up. Myde got up ready to follow Ienzo because he had no idea on where the AP chemistry room was. Ienzo walked down down the hallway and turned into a classroom.

The classroom had no desks but stools behind each lab. Everyone was assigned a lab station on the very first day. It had been an odd number of students so Ienzo had asked if he could work alone. He had gotten his request and had for awhile now, getting no errors on anything he did because he didn't have to count on anyone else with work. The teacher stepped out " Good afternoon Ienzo, this must be Myde" He said looking at Myde. "Yes, sir" Ienzo said, he always respected the teachers in this school, mostly because they were brilliant and usually really disrespected by the students. "Can he work with you, at your lab station? he will be fairly behind and I know you can catch him up in no time" the teacher asked, expecting a "no" from Ienzo, mostly because he didn't get along with anyone in the room. "...ok" Ienzo said to the teacher, covering his ears as Myde squealed happily. Ienzo pulled Myde over to his work station in the back of the room.

The teacher blinked, wondering why Myde was in here, then he remembered that Braig and Dilan were in this class, and that when they stopped goofing off, they were excellent students that got fairly high grades in here. It was his job to select students to go work with Ansem the Wise on internship he already had selected them since last semester Even, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan, Elaeus, and Xehanort. No one was close to as good as them Even, Ienzo,and Xehanort had perfect scores in this class Braig, Dilan, and Elaeus had very high A's in the class. Unless they had brain transplants with the average students just before the exams, they would be selected for the internship.

The rest of the class came in Braig and Dilan were rough housing, as the teacher expected, but soon went to their lab station and quieted down. The teacher gave the instructions for their lab and sat down in his chair and let them do the lab without the interfering. He was there to answer questions. All the sudden there was a huge "BOOM" and strangely it had come from station 6 in the back. The teacher looked up to see Myde backing up from a very very pissed Ienzo. Ienzo glared at Myde and Myde hid in the back for a bit, scared that Ienzo would kill him.

Soon after the bell rang and Ienzo had rushed to do and finish the lab. He put Myde's name on the lab and turned it in to the box in the front of the room. "Have a nice day, sir." Ienzo said as he walked out the room and to his house.

--------------------

The next few months were the same and now it was exam time Ienzo was excited. He was a senior and this would mean that he was out of the school and away from the people he hated so much. Ienzo was walking to his AP Chemistry Exam with Myde, they had become very close and Myde was a junior. That was the only thing that made Ienzo wish that he wasn't leaving. "Ienzo...where are you going to go after you graduate" Myde half whimpered, the truth was, he had fallen in love with Ienzo, when they had first sat at lunch together. "I don't know..." Ienzo said, he was getting less and less thrilled about leaving now. "Will you stay here with me?" Myde asked, as the warning bell to get to exams went off. "We have to go to exams now" Ienzo said, he had no idea what to say to the teen who was now shaking. Myde nodded and hugged Ienzo tightly before going into the class room. Ienzo followed sadly now he took his seat next to Myde and waited for the teacher to start the exam.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ok kiddies, ummmmm this is chapter 3 of Red Roses.

I don't Own Kingdom Hearts or like anything

I'm just a lowly 17 year old

x.x

I have a poll out,on my account, its for something I'm writing in January, cause I'm letting YOU guys pick out the parring with Xemnas. The results will be displayed when the poll is closed. The same thing will happen with Xigbar in February exc. The Xemnas one will be open til Jan. 1st then it will be closed and the Xigbar one will be put on my page ;; I want to write something everyone wants instead of what some like. 3

Read and Review like always

" CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! I FAILED ALL MY CLASSES!" an angry Sora wailed in the crowded hall way. The scores were posted for all the exams on a wall. Ienzo looked at his and Myde's scores. Myde was to scared to look at his. "Ienzo...what are my final scores for the year?" Myde asked, nervously, he had his eyes covered and was standing behind Ienzo. "Well...you got four A's, a B and a C" Ienzo reported, regerting it cause Myde squealed in his ear. "REALLY?!" the ecstatic Myde asked, as he jumped up and down and wrapped his arms around Ienzo. Ienzo blushed 'damn him for being for being so cute...and warm...and...sexy...wait...wrong...I cant think like that, he is my friend and nothing more' Ienzo thought.

Myde stood there with his arms around Ienzo's waist. He liked the feeling of Ienzo against him. Ienzo melted in Myde's arms and they both stood there for a few minutes until some one was ply shoved into them. Myde laughed nervously and let go of Ienzo. " I have to...go somewhere" Myde said, trying to get an escape from the awkwardness that had befallen the two "Oh...ok..." Ienzo said, awkwardly, wishing that he could say anything but that to Myde. Myde walked off in a hurry, he was rather flustered.

Ienzo was about to leave when her herd an announcement calling him and five other teenagers to the chemistry lab. Ienzo walked swiftly to the lab and opened the door, walking in. He saw that the five other teenagers that were called were in his AP chemistry class. Ienzo walked over and sat next to Even . There was a man standing next to his chemistry teacher who was sitting cross-legged on the desk, like he usually did when he taught a class or gave a lecture. "this is Ansem the Wise" said the chemistry teacher. " he asked me to pick six of my finest students for a science apprentice ship at his lab, you have met the requirements that he had given me. Some of you are just at the borderline of the requirements and some of you are above and beyond those requirements, you should take this seriously, Braig, Dilan" the teacher said, looking at the two as they started to talk and laugh when he did, most likely making fun of Sora for failing cooking class. "pay attention to Ansem, this has to do with your futures, and they look very bright at the moment" the teacher said, looking at them all very solemnly, he was not the serious or serious type, he even found Braig and Dilan's pranks on the students funny, as long as they helped them clean up and apologized, as well as it not being harmful or degrading, he himself had even pulled a prank on Braig and Dilan, and switched the water for their lab with vinegar and the salt when added to the "water" made it bubble and spill out the top of the beaker, making the whole class laugh and Braig and Dilan freak, until the teacher told them he did it to get back at them for switching his book he was reading with " Interpretive Dancing For Dummies".

SO anyway...

Ansem then started to talk and went on and on about himself. Ienzo wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying, he was just nodding occasionally, he was thinking about Myde, thats the ONLY person he could think about. Myde was making him go insane. That was ok with Ienzo he didn't mind one bit. "any questions or concerns?" Ansem asked, looking at each of the teens. Ienzo popped out of his dream world after Ansem asked this and shook his head. "Alright good, now would you all please sign a contract and fill out all your information on these forms before you leave, if you want to become my apprentices in my lab?" Ansem the Wise asked, handing each of the six students a packet. All of the teens filled out everything, Ienzo decided seeing that no one else had hesitated , that it would be ok, so he signed everything, without reading the fine print, agreement or ask Ansem the Wise any questions.

Ienzo left with the others after everything had been signed

" So what do you think about all this, Braig?" Dilan asked, Braig, shoving him playfully into a locker. "Eh, its ok, kind of a drag that we can't go outside the lab for any reason at all, I might miss a few people, but it is all worth it, I guess..." Braig replied to Dilan, shoving him back.

Ienzo froze in place. "We cant leave the place?" he asked in horror, he felt like he was going to cry, he had just made sure he will not ever get to see Myde again, EVER! Myde was the only friend he had, now he was stuck with five teenagers that he didn't know, except that they were in his Chemistry class. "Do you EVER pay attention, he said it five times, you WERE sitting next to me" Said Even, who sounded annoyed at Ienzo for not paying attention to ATLEAST that part.

Ienzo didn't reply to Even. He felt in even more agony seeing that it was true. If he had paid attention, instead of thinking about Myde, then maybe he wouldn't have signed on the dotted line "Ummm, when are we scheduled to leave for the lab, permanently?" Ienzo asked, very upset.

"HONESTLY, don't you listen?" Even asked, looking at Ienzo, "humph...in three days..." Even replied, slightly coldly to Ienzo. A look of complete depression went over Ienzo's face. He then broke into a run to go find Myde. He went down a few side streets and ended up at a children's playground. Ienzo was out of air and needed to sit down for a little bit, Ienzo sat on a swing and started to cry. A few hours later Ienzo was still there. Ienzo stared at the ground once in a while he sniffled and wiped a tear from his face. He stared at the ground until he saw a familiar shadow and pair of shoes. He looked up to see that it was no one other than Myde.

" Whats wrong, Ienzo?" Myde asked, slightly scared about Ienzo's well-being. He had never seen Ienzo extremely upset before, he showed his emotions, but not this much, and it scared him, it had to be bad to get Ienzo to cry in a public playground, on a swing. Myde blinked as Ienzo jumped up and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest.

Sorry that this is short. -.-;;

I liked that ending point.

R&R D

No complaining, there is 3 days of bliss for Ienzo and Myde, each day is a new chapter

so in all, 10 to about 12 chapters.

ROFL, SORA FAILED, told you I would get back at him...

Zipper


	4. Chapter 4

\/p>

Ienzo opened his eyes and saw a room he had never seen in his life. Clothes were scattered on the floor. The room looked like it was part of a construction zone just after tare down. It was very unlike his neat and tidy room. Ienzo felt a panic wash over him. Where was he? How did he get there? The last image in his mind was Myde holding him at the playground. Ienzo walked out of the room and down the hall, logically looking for an explanation. As soon as he walked four steps down the hall he clenched his nose, there was a smell of burning. He walked faster hearing a yelp that sounded like Myde's that came from down the hall.

Ienzo could barely hold in his laughter. There stood Myde in an apron pouting at a pan that looked like it was maybe eggs and bacon at one time or another. Ienzo walked into the kitchen. He was no longer in a panic because obviously there was no harm done, just Myde trying to help. "Good morning, Myde." Ienzo said, rather cheerfully. 'Oh lord' Ienzo thought, 'Myde is so adorable' Myde turned around and smiled seeing Ienzo. "Good morning sleepy head, hungry?" Myde asked innocently, holding what was left of burnt eggs and bacon with a happy smile on his face.

"As long as I can cook it," Ienzo said looking at the completely blackened breakfast food in the pan. Myde scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and nodded at Ienzo in agreement. "Yeah I think that is best Ienzo." Myde said, sitting on an unnecessary counter space, to watch and talk to Ienzo. Ienzo smiled and started to make breakfast.

"Soooo…why were you crying yesterday afternoon?" Myde asked, concerned. Ienzo visibly flinched remembering what had caused this whole mess. "Umm…" Ienzo said, not sure if he should tell Myde or just fade out without a word. "…Nothing…just overwhelmed from it being my last day" Ienzo said, trying to be convincing to Myde. Myde looked at him with disbelief, he knew that Ienzo hated that school. 'Why was he so upset, was he going to miss me?' Myde thought, hopefully. "Really?" Myde asked, trying not to sound happy about it. Ienzo hesitated a little. "Yes" he said in response to Myde. The rest of the time Ienzo cooked breakfast was in silence.

It seemed like forever until Ienzo spoke again. "Breakfast is done" Ienzo said with a slight smile on his face. Ienzo looked through the drawers and cabinets to find the plates and forks. Myde got up and took the metal teakettle and two cups to the kitchen table. After that Myde sat down. Ienzo neatly split the breakfast food into equal amounts on the plates and brought the food and utensils to the table and sat down. 

Myde smiled and poured them both some tea out of the steel teakettle. Ienzo took a sip of his tea as soon as it was poured. Myde pretty much inhaled his food. In about 10 seconds it was all gone. Ienzo on the other hand took his time. He ate each piece, carefully chewing before swallowing. Myde drank his tea and watched Ienzo eat his breakfast. 

"What do you want to do, today?" Ienzo asked Myde. It was a rainy looking day. The clouds looked like they would down poor at any moment. This was definitely not a good day for any outside activity of any sort. So the beach, a picnic, hiking, going to the park were out of the question. "How about…we go to the mall?" Myde suggested, he never really went there, but he thought that it would be kind of fun to go, seeing that they had nothing better to do.

"Alright" Ienzo replied to Myde, it truly didn't matter to him what they did.

A short time later they were walking to the entrance of the mall. Myde smiled and opened the door for Ienzo, a huge smile was spread across his face. Ienzo smiled back and walked through the door to the mall, the walk had been a comfortable silence between the two. The mall was very closet to Myde's house as well. It was a stereotypical perfect day so far. The grass was green the birds were chirping a happy tune. In Myde's point of view, the sky was cloudless and a very beautiful blue, that wasn't to dark or to light, it was perfectly in-between. In reality it looked like it was going to down pour at any moment. The clouds were dark and black. There was some soft thunder in the near distance. Myde was happy and nearly skipped the whole walk to the mall, he doubted that Ienzo would skip with him so he refrained from doing so. 

Myde and Ienzo walked down the sparkling tile floor of the mall. They were walking very close together. Ienzo could feel Myde's hand graze past his. Myde's hand was begging to be held by Ienzo. There was an awkward silence between the two. Myde walked almost directly to the Guitar Center on the second floor. Guitar Center was really the only place that Myde went. Ienzo never walked into the place. When they walked into the darkish store the sales people looked up and smiled at Myde. Everyone that worked at Guitar Center knew Myde. Myde worked there for a few years until he was fired for playing the guitars and not working. Myde walked to the back and sat on a stool with a guitar. Myde started to tune the guitar. Ienzo watched in slight amazement, he knew nothing about guitars.

"So…you play guitar?" Ienzo asked, raising an eyebrow at Myde. He didn't really expect Myde to play guitar

Or anything for that matter.

"Yeah I play the guitar, bass guitar, and my favorite of all the sitar." Myde said smiling at Ienzo. 

"Sitar?" Ienzo asked, curiously. Ienzo didn't even know what a sitar was and yet Myde didn't have a clue about music period. Myde seemed to know a heck of a lot of music that Ienzo. Ienzo had tried to learn the piano and violin but it didn't go to well for him. Ienzo kept missing notes and breaking strings and bows. So he gave up on music and stayed with books and reading.

"Yeah…. When we get back to my place, I will show you" Myde said, grinning at Ienzo. Myde had finished tuning the guitar. 

"What do you want me to play?" Myde asked Ienzo. Ienzo smiled a smile that made Ienzo's heart skip a beat.

"ummmmmm" was all that Ienzo could say. He blushed slightly. Ienzo didn't really listen to music at all. Ienzo read and studied. That was all that he really did. Myde smiled and strummed the guitar. Myde watched Ienzo who was squirming in his gauze. There was something about the bookworm that Myde liked a lot. He wanted to hold him tightly and kiss him. Unfortunately someone wanted to buy the guitar that Myde was holding. The rumbling outside was getting unignoringly louder. Not even Myde could ignore it at that moment. Myde smiled at Ienzo. 

"I think we should go…After ice cream" myde said childishly. He gave the man the guitar and grabbed Ienzo's wrist, dragging him by it to the first floor Dairy Queen. Sora looked at Ienzo and myde blankly as they walked up to the counter. Sora didn't really want to deal with them. 

"What do you fags want?" Sora blurted out at them, just as the supervisor walked past them.

"Your fired Sora" the supervisor said, almost instantly after hearing Sora's nasty comet to paying customers. Sora stalked off.

" I am terribly sorry about that… anything you two want is on the house," the supervisor said, very apologetically.

"I will have a small twist cone," Ienzo said after a few minutes. Ienzo liked both chocolate and vinella so why not have both?

"I will have a small blizzard, a recesses pieces one" myde said, smiling that was what he always got at Dairy Queen. 

"Alright" the manager said as he walked out to go fill their order. Made and Inez watched as the order was filled in silence. Which went by very quickly soon they had their ice cream. Myde and Ienzo walked to the nearest bench and ate their ice cream as fast as they could. They wanted to get done as fast as possible because the rain could be herd, falling lightly on the roof. As soon as they were done, Ienzo and Myde started to walk back to Myde's house in the rain. Soon there was a boom and the downpour started. Ienzo and Myde jogged beside each other, wanting to get dry and go inside. The house was a few feet away when Ienzo slipped in a puddle. Myde stopped and helped Ienzo up. He had no scratches or broken bones. Ienzo and Myde walked in Myde's house drenched.

"Well we need to wash and dry our clothes" Myde said, innocently. Ienzo blushed slightly but nodded. They both took off everything except their boxers, for decency purposes. Myde took the clothes.

"Pick a movie" Myde said, smiling at Ienzo before talking to the washer and drier in the garage. Ienzo looked at the selection and picked season one of Death Note. Myde came back in and looked at what Ienzo had picked.

"You read my mind" Myde said, smirking slightly at Ienzo before putting in disk one in the DVD player. Ienzo sat on the couch as the DVD started; Myde was on the other side of the couch. They both subconsciously kept moving closer and closer to each other until they were pretty much on top of each other. Myde and Ienzo could barely keep their eyes open. They yawned curling up on the couch with each other. Myde was the first to fall asleep on Ienzo. Soon after Ienzo was asleep as the rain lightly pitter-pattered on Mydes window.

\/p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion woke up in the darkness of his room. Sweat glisined off his body. The memory of Myde burned into his head. He frowned and took a drink of water from the glass on his night stand. The water felt warm and dry going down his throat. It tasted old. Zexion opened the drawer to his bedside table and took out the dried up roses and the note that was starting to show its age. These three items had been given to him many years ago by Myde. He traced his finger over the slightly newer rose. It reminded him about becoming Ansem the wise's apprentance.

Flashback

Ienzo woke up and quickly got dressed, careful not to wake Myde up. He tucked the singal rose and his birthday note into his pocket. These two items were the only things he had to remember Myde by. He left out of the frount door and sighed big. He didn't want to stay but didn't want to leave either. Ienzo walked to the mansion. He was unaware that Myde was following him.

Ienzo walked through the iron gate as it closed. He sighed depressingly. Myde ran and grabbed a rose from a near by garden. He had gotten pricked by the rose thorns. He started bleeding slightly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Red Roses Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long...i THOUGHT it was finished and then I re-read it. And NOPE not finished...i beg for forgiveness. Because I am retarded with copy and paste and no one said anything til a few months ago and I didn't know what happened. Sooooooorry D:

the final chapter for Red Roses

AND YES THAT IS THE END OF THE PREVIOUS FLASHBACK D; I like that part cause it explains the title X_X;;;

: I love you all for putting up with my retardedness

I am trying to decide on What to write/finish up next? Ideas on what I should? Just message me/ tell me in a commet and be all HEY RETARD FINISH________________. And ill try to finish it this week/next week depending on what is going on D;

* * *

"IENZO" Myde screamed. It caught the attention of him causing Ienzo to turn around. Tears were rolling down Myde's cheeks. To him, everyone was a blur. Myde handed the rose to Ienzo through the steel pipe bars and ran off crying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zexion got up and put on his cloak. The schemer then went down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He walked off into the kitchen to see no other than Demyx himself sitting at the table. Zexion silently made some tea for himself and the other if he wanted some.

Demyx was distracted by his own thoughts. He did not want to go fight Sora this morning, no one would. Especially him. Demyx was not a fighter, everyone knew that. So why had the superior sent him to go fight Sora? He had no idea.

Zexion finished making his tea. He was slightly shaking, nervous for Demyx. The schemer looked slightly more pale than normal, but he kept his face stone, emotionless. He did not want the other to leave. Leave him. He wanted him to go and come back safe. Zexion knew that it would not be possible. Sora was stronger than Demyx. He knew that.

Demyx stared at Zexion. He had a look of longing in his eyes. He stood up and kissed the schemer before walking off and leaving Zexion. He went to go fight Sora.

Zexion touched his lips and got out the note that Myde had given him on his birthday.

Dear Ienzo,

I am sorry that I could not stay in the hospital any longer. I hope I can be your friend. I brought you a rose as you can see. The people at the desk told me that it as your birthday. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY IENZO!

Love, Myde

Zexion read the note a few more times before he Portales to where Demyx was fighting Sora. Zexion's voice caught in his throat. He saw something that he wished he didn't. Sora was standing over a fading Demyx. The schemer watched as his love faded before his very eyes.

Sora walked off, smirking to himself as he, Donald and Goofy went to kill off the rest of the organization.

Zexion portables down to the fading Demyx. It was to late, he was to late, the other had faded. Zexion's tears fell down his cheeks. Zexion had walked to where Demyx had faded into oblivion. Zexion sat the dead dried up roses on he ground beside where Demyx used to be. Tears were falling freely down onto his face. He took the note out of his pocket and let it go in the wind.


End file.
